Leees chevaliers du Zodiahaqueuuh
by Alrisha
Summary: Toujours pas de Prozac, toujours du joyeux n'importe quoi. Au dessous de l'eau, ça attend son heure. Sur la terre ferme, c'est le boxon ! Chap 8 : Mais tu fais quoi avec le Kiki de Mü ?
1. Chapter 1

_Alors pour changer, c'est du grand n'importe quoi._

_Pour changer, Sion n'est pas mort ! Aioros non plus, d'ailleurs, et la paire de gémeaux n'a pas de brillantes idées du style de caner le Pope et Athéna._

_Je tiens à préciser qu'une bonne partie de cette série de gros délires a été inspirée des égarements des joueurs d'une grande communauté RPG nommée NoVuS Saint Seiya, notamment en ce qui concerne le traitement du caractère des personnages. Ls chevaliers mis en scène ci-dessous sont en fait un mix entre les persos tels qu'on les connaît dans l'oeuvre et la façon dont ils ont été incarnés en jeu._

_Merci donc à tous les joueurs du NVS _!

* * *

Il est un lieu saint, quelque part en Grèce, où l'atmosphère n'est semblable à aucune autre. Il est constitué d'immenses constructions qui forment ce qu'on appelle un sanctuaire sacré. Lorsqu'on lève les yeux, c'est la mer que l'on aperçoit. Cet endroit a pour nom « Sanctuaire de Poséidon ».

Quelque part en ce lieu unique, à l'intérieur même du temple qui constitue le cœur de ce sanctuaire et qui protège le pilier dit « central », se trouve une pièce sans aucune prétention, qui sert de débarras.

Au moment où nous parlons, on peut trouver dans cette pièce trois personnes vêtues de vêtements civils, qui semblent fouiller un peu partout dans le vaste bric à brac. Approchons nous sans être vus. Oui, avec les ordis c'est pas la discrétion rêvée, mais on va faire avec.

L'une des personnes se redresse, secoue ses cheveux violets pour en retirer la poussière, et se tourne vers les deux autres. C'est un homme un peu androgyne, doté d'une certaine prestance, qui porte une flûte traversière dorée en travers de la ceinture. Il s'adresse aux deux autres d'une voix musicale et claire.

**L'homme :** Vous trouvez quelque chose ?

A ces mots, les deux autres personnes présentes tournent la tête vers l'homme. L'une d'elle, une jeune fille frêle, secoue négativement ses longs cheveux blonds, et reporte ses grands yeux bleus sur la troisième présence.

**La fille :** Et toi, Bian ?

Le dénommé Bian fait un geste d'impuissance, et rejette en arrière ses longs cheveux retenus en queue de cheval.

**Bian :** Rien du tout, et on cherche depuis des siècles. On a fait le tour de ce sanctuaire au moins dix fois. T'es sûr de tes infos, Sorento ?

Le premier homme reprend la parole.

**Sorento :** Oui, c'est une urne, un vase, un récipient fermé quelconque, ça c'est sûr. C'est l'auteur qui me l'a dit.

_(Si vous pouviez me laisser en dehors de ça, s'il vous plaît…)_

**Sorento :** ..Euh, je le sais, c'est tout. Thétys, tu as regardé dans la caisse devant toi ?

Tandis que la jeune fille blonde acquiesce, un nouvel arrivant entre dans la pièce. Il a les bras chargé de papiers et de dossiers, seule une tignasse rose vif en pétard dépasse de son fardeau. Une véritable ménagerie entre à sa suite, semblant le suivre pas à pas.

**Bian** _( se tournant vers l'homme aux cheveux roses)_ : Ah, Io… Du neuf ?

**Io :** De la vieille paperasse… Mais j'ai peut-être un truc intéressant là… J'ai trouvé..-

Une nouvelle voix le coupe dans sa phrase.

**La voix :** Ca serait pas le bon numéro du fantôme ?? Parce que je tombe sans arrêt sur le répondeur, et c'est la BO de « l'Exorciste », c'est d'un joyeux…

Les quatre occupants des lieux se tournent vers celui qui vient de parler, et d'entrer à son tour dans la salle. C'est encore un jeune homme, aux cheveux verts et dont le visage est balayé par une longue cicatrice qui recouvre également les vestiges de son œil gauche. Sorento s'adresse à lui.

**Sorento :** Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Isaak ? Toujours pas réussi à joindre le Dragon des Mers ?

**Isaak **_(haussant les épaules)_** :** Non, le numéro qu'on a trouvé dans les archives ne doit plus être le bon. Si vous voulez mon avis, autant poser une p'tite annonce pour en trouver un autre.

**Sorento :** Mais nan, pars pas si défaitiste. _( se tournant vers Io)_ Tu disais ?

**Io :** Hum, oui… Je disais que j'avais trouvé un document intéressant… Ca peut peut-être nous mettre sur une piste.. Je sais bien que c'est maigre mais c'est un début.

**Bian :** Fais voir ?

Io fouille dans ses papiers, et finit par en sortir une plaque de marbre gravé, qu'il tend à Bian.

**Bian** _( s'empare du marbre et le parcourt… Une grosse goutte apparaît sur sa tempe)_ **:** Io, ça fait longtemps que tu as trouvé ça ?

**Io :** Ben j'sais plus, c'était l'année où Sorento a commencé le solfège j'crois… J'l'ai trouvé joli, alors je l'ai mis de coté, et puis je me suis dit tout à l'heure que ç'avait l'air ancien, donc que ça pouvait être intéressant…

**Bian :** Put...naise, mais quel c*n… _( il tend le marbre à Sorento)_

**Sorento **_(le prenant d'un air curieux, se met à le lire à voix haute)_ **: **« Bon les mariners, c'est Poséidon. Je suis sur le point de me faire latter par Athéna … » Nan mais quel langage ! Ca doit être un faux…

**Isaak :** Poursuis !

**Sorento :** « … donc vu qu'elle n'a aucune imagination, elle va me refaire le même coup que d'habitude, à savoir enfermer mon esprit dans son vase rose chiné aux puces, et me coller dans sa chambre en déco. La chambre d'Athéna se trouve dans son sanctuaire, dont vous trouverez le plan ci-joint. Vous serez bien aimables de me récupérer aux alentours de 1890 et de me réveiller. Tchouss. »

**Io :** Narf !! On est un peu en retard ^^

**Sorento :** On le serait beaucoup moins si un abruti avait pas mis ce marbre de coté ! On a fouillé partout pendant des années ! Mince, mais c'est Thétys la blonde pourtant, pas toi !

**Thétys :** Ouais, d'abord !! _(réfléchit une seconde)_ Attends voir, Sorento, qu'est ce que t'as dit ??

**Isaak :** Ben c'est parfait, allez, on fonce au sanctuaire d'Athéna, ça me permettra de revoir un ou deux vieux copains !

**Sorento :** Oulà, attends, pas si vite… J'crois pas qu'ils accepteront de nous refiler le vase comme ça.

**Bian :** Ouais, pis au sanctuaire, c'est blindé de chevaliers, et ils sont largement plus nombreux que nous…

**Isaak :** On va pas rester là !

C'est alors qu'un nouveau personnage fait son apparition dans la pièce… Il est laid à pleurer, chétif et malingre. Il chuinte :

**L'arrivant :** Moi j'ai une idée…


	2. Là où ça commence

Lentement, les cinq personnes se tournent vers l'être.

**Isaak :** Kayza ? Explique ce que tu as en tête…

**Kayza :** _(se déplaçant avec un ricanement à faire froid dans le dos)_ Pourquoi faire le travail nous-mêmes alors que le sanctuaire d'Athéna regorge de chevaliers désœuvrés ?

**Io :** Stupide ! Aucun d'eux n'accepterait de nous apporter le vase !

**Sorento :** _(ignorant l'intervention d'Io)_ Continue, Kayza ?

**Kayza :** Ils pourraient le faire avec une motivation suffisante…

Les mariners se regardent avec un sourire naissant sur les lèvres, l'idée commencant à prendre forme dans leur esprit… Sauf Io qui na pas compris.

***************************

***************************

Sur la terre ferme, un autre sanctuaire sacré élève fièrement ses bâtisses vers la voûte céleste… Il est surplombé par la statue millénaire d'Athéna, veillant sur la fierté du domaine, les douze Maisons zodiacales. Il est constellé de baraquements abritant les guerriers d'Athéna, les chevaliers sacrés de la déesse, de bronze, d'argent, et d'or.

L'arène est la plaque tournante du lieu saint. C'est là que, chaque jour, se retrouvent les impressionnants chevaliers, pour d'impitoyables combats d'entraînement, ou des discussions enflammées… Approchons nous discrètement, voilà deux représentants de l'Elite, deux chevaliers d'or qui discutent, probablement pris dans une conversation mystique et philosophique sur la place de l'être dans l'Univers, ou encore de la noble mission dont ils sont investis…

Ils sont jeunes, d'une carrure imposante, et dans leur yeux brillent l'éclat de la droiture et de la fierté. Ils se savent des êtres élus. L'un d 'eux a encore un visage enfantin, au cœur duquel brillent, tels deux émeraudes, des yeux où scintillent l'honneur à l'état pur, Aiolia, le chevalier du Lion. Son interlocuteur arbore un faciès plus mûr, au regard plus aigü, et possède en son bras droit l'épée de légende Excalibur : Shura du Capricorne. Leur conversation est animée.

**Aiolia :** Port'nawak Shura ! C'est quand t'arrives au niveau 16 que tu peux débloquer l'épée du diamant noir, après la quête du Labyrinthe Maudit !!

**Shura :** Mais n'importe quoi ! Le Labyrinthe tu chopes le Bouclier de platine ! L'épée c'est après que t'aies vaincu le dragon au niveau 41 !! De toute façon t'as toujours été nul à Dark World Warrior , c'est ton frère qui te passe tes niveaux, tout l'monde le sait !

**Aiolia :** Ah ouais ??

**Shura :** Ouais !

**Aiolia :** Heu maiheuu d'abord… J'te prends quand tu veux à Karaoke Simulation III !

Oui bon, finalement, c'était un coup pour rien. Eloignons nous de l'arène pour explorer les alentours… Voilà le massif et imposant temple du Bélier, le premier des douze temples… Où l'on pourra probablement trouver le majestueux chevalier d'or Mü, qui porte fièrement son armure étincelante, posant son regard doux mais ferme sur les environs, prêt à repousser une offensive… Oui !! Nous allons bientôt aperçevoir la silhouette altière du…

**Kiki :** Nan, il est pas là, l'est parti faire un saut à Bricorama pour choper du plâtre, y a Marine qu'a fait un strike sur les colonnes de l'entrée.

…du jeune disciple de Mü, Kiki, qui se trouve assis sur les marches du temple, devant l'entrée, à l'image de son sage maître, en grande conversation avec un noble chevalier d'argent, celui qui brandit fièrement l'instrument de merveilles, Orphée de la Lyre, courageux et avenant, le chevalier aux mélodies enchanteresses et assassines, dont l'unique crainte en ce monde est qu'on abuse de lui.

**Orphée :** Riez pas ! On voit bien que vous vivez pas au sanctuaire !

Approchons sous sur la pointe de la souris.

**Kiki**_ (survolté, débit de parole 153 mots à la seconde)_: …alors à ce moment là il a défoncé les quarante méchants avec un coup de Starlight Extinction j'veux dire il est trop fort mon maître Mü , mais moi aussi enfin bon quand même, j'veux dire tu comprends, c'est dur à vivre de se dire qu'on va être un chevalier d'or quand on porte le nom d'une peluche débile à face de singe… Orphée ! Tu m'écoutes ??

**Orphée** _(en écrase sur les marches du temple, une grosse bulle au nez et la bouche ouverte)_ ZZzzZZzz…

**Kiki **_(goutte sur la tempe, il secoue Orphée)_ : EH ORPHEE ! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ???

**Orphée** _(se réveille en sursaut)_ : HEIN koi keskeçé… Naaan abusez pas de moi !!_ (reprenant ses esprits)_ Ah Kiki, oui oui je t'écoute bien sûr…

**Kiki** _(désabusé)_ : Rien…

Il semble y avoir également du mouvement dans les temples sacrés, les fameuses Maisons du Zodiaque, et dans le palais du Grand Pope… Approchons nous justement de ce dernier… Voilà… Nous arrivons devant le palais du..-

**Mü-Aldé-Saga-Kanon-DM-Aiolia-Shaka-Dokho-Milo-Aioros-Shura-Camus-Aphro :** Hého !! Faut passer les temples avant, bande de grosbills !!

_(oui mais nous on est VIP, et en plus on est des rebelles, on passe par la voie des airs)_

Donc nous voilà devant le palais du Grand Pope. Hoho, qu'entendons nous ?? Saori est dans le coin ? Eh oui, en effet…

**Athéna :** J'EN AI MARRE ! SION ! AU PIED !

**Sion**_ (qui accourt)_: Argh mais quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ???

**Athéna** _(soulevant des tas de lettres recommandées)_ : Des lettres de plaintes !! _(en attrape une et en lit un extrait à voix haute) _« …scandaleux, encore une intrusion en Asgard… » et une autre ! "...incapables de se tenir...", "Mettez leur des muselières...", "et en plus ils trichent..." J'en ai des tonnes comme ça tous les jours ! Artémis, Hadès, Hilda, même Abel s'y met !

**Sion** _(sérénité absolue ou blasitude totale, un œil sur le courrier)_ : Ah, le facteur est déjà passé ce matin ? Vous avez eu mon journal avec ?

**Athéna :** Je m'en tape de ton journal ! Et celle là !! « … un de vos chevaliers qui a sans raison apparente agressé un de mes spectres tout en hurlant des grossièretés »

**Sion :** Ha, ça doit être Milo, ça. Pandore l'invite souvent.

**Athéna :** ... c'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?

**Sion :** Elle trouve qu'il a du piquant.

**Athéna :** ...........Démerde toi avec ces sauvages ! Je retourne chez mon père !

Athéna se téléporte alors.

**Sion :** Athéna !! Revenez ici relire votre règlement ! On peut pas se téléporter dans l'enceinte du sanctuaire ! _(à part)_ Remarque… Au moins comme ça, j'ai la paix… Où est ce qu'elle a foutu mon journal ?


	3. La dure réalité du voisinage acte 1

Le sanctuaire d'Athéna est situé sur une île nommée Ile Sacrée. Elle est donc, de part en part, bordée par la paisible mer Méditerranée, ce qui offre à ses habitants le loisir de plages paradisiaques et tranquilles. Nos chevaliers s'y rendent de temps à autre, pour varier leurs lieux d'entraînement, ou juste pour une tranquille marche.

Certains d'entre eux y passent même le plus clair de leur temps. Misty, le chevalier d'argent du Lézard, est de ceux là. Et d'ailleurs, le voilà, comme d'habitude, assis sur le sable, contemplant les flots d'un air absent, voire carrément niais. Mais voilà que se découpe, dans la lueur aveuglante du soleil grec, la silhouette fine et élancée d'un autre chevalier d'argent, représentant de la fleur de la chevalerie, une femme chevalier, et précisément celle de l'Aigle. De son pas décidé, la voilà qui s'avance vers son confrère.

**Marine :** Salut Misty.

**Misty** _(bouche ouverte, yeux fixés sur les vagues, l'air complètement à la masse)_ : …

**Marine :** Misty, j'te cause !

**Misty :** …

**Marine :** MISTY !

**Misty :** Hein ? Ah, salut Shina…

**Marine** (_qui se prend une goutte monumentale sur la tempe) _: Nan, moi c'est Marine !

**Misty :** Ah…

**Marine :** C'est pas vrai, tu planes encore, mais t'es pire que Shaka, ma parole…

**Misty** _(reprenant sa contemplation, bouche ouverte)_ : …

**Marine** _(à part)_ : C'est un cas désespéré, à se demander s'il fume le sable… ( à Misty) : Je vais m'entraîner, tu veux venir ?

**Misty :** …

**Marine : **MISTY J'TE CAUSE !

**Misty :** Gaaaa…

**Marine :** Bon ok, je renonce… A plus !

**Misty : **Au r'voir Aphro…

Cassage de gueule de Marine, une jambe en l'air, goutte sur le côté et le corbeau qui passe au dessus : couac ! couac ! couac !

**Marine :** Bon ben j'vais aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, moi… Par contre, on va éviter le temple de Mü, après le p'tit incident de tout à l'heure il doit être encore furax… J'vais aller voir Aiolia, tiens…

Allons vérifier cela en nous rendant de nouveau à la première Maison. Le chevalier du Bélier est de retour de sa petite course, et s'occupe à réparer les colonnes de son temple en sermonnant son apprenti.

**Mü :** Le prochain qui s'en approche, j'le défonce !

**Kiki :** Voui maîtreuu.

**Mü :** Et si chuis pas là - passe moi la truelle – tu le starlight éteins, compris ?

**Kiki :** Voui maîtreuu… j'sais pas lancer la Starlight Extinction maîtreuu…

**Mü :** Ben tu vas apprendre en me voyant faire sur le premier qui touche à ma Maison !

Tout à l'air calme, donc, mais la vision de Mü à quatre pattes le derrière en l'air, en train de mélanger eau et ciment n'était pas prévu au programme de la visite, alors déplaçons-nous dans un endroit un peu plus vivant… Donc évitons le quatrième temple… Le troisième sera parfait.

***

***

Le temple des Gémeaux se dresse fièrement entre la Maison du Taureau et celle du Cancer. Les Gémeaux, la dualité, signe double, deux chevaliers en assurent la représentation. Parfaits dans leur complémentarité, Saga et Kanon sont les deux chevaliers d'or de la troisième Maison.

Ladite Maison est actuellement très animée, les deux frères ayant entrepris un concours ne manquant pas de saveur.

**Saga** _(observant les étincelles haut, très haut dans le ciel, par l'ouverture massive du temple)_ : Pas mal ta Galaxian Explosion !

**Kanon :** Merci, merci, on fait c'qu'on peut… La tienne était très réussie !

**Saga :** On essaie ensemble maintenant ?

**Kanon :** Cumulées ? Ca va pas faire s'écrouler la baraque ?

**Saga :** Ben non, on fait pareil, quoi… On dirige le coup à l'extérieur et vers le ciel !

**Kanon :** Ah, bon, ba ok… Prêt ? Galaxian…

BAM ! Les puissantes attaques des Gémeaux, rassemblées en une même puissance, sont monstrueuses, mais canalisées comme prévue vers l'extérieur du temple, c'est horriblement intense, ça fait pif-paf dans les nuages, la terre frémit, bref c'est apocalyptique.

-

_**Sur la plage**_

**Misty** _(toujours à l'ouest)_ : Oooh la belle rouge !!

-

_**Premier temple**_

A peine Mü s'est-il redressé, satisfait, et commencé sa phrase fétiche (« le premier qui touche à ma Maison, je le… ») qu'il sent le sol trembler et voit, avec une rage froide, l'une de ses colonnes rafistolée à grand-peine se fendiller à une échelle quasi-microscopique. Il lui suffit d'un regard à la voûte céleste pour identifier la technique, et, partant, les coupables.

**Mü** _(furax, par télépathie)_ : Oh les allumés du troisième !! 'voulez p'être que j'vous aide ?? Vous avez trente secondes pour vous radiner ici et réparer vos conneries !

-

_**Troisième temple**_

**Saga :** Qu'est ce qu'il a encore à bêler çui-là ?

**Kanon :** Sûrement encore son temple qui s'écroule…

**Saga :** Bah en même temps, si c'est que ça, il devrait avoir l'habitude... (par télépathie) Ho, Mü !! C'est quoi ton problème ?!

-

_**Premier temple**_

**Mü** _(trépigne - par télépathie)_: Vous m'avez destroy une colonne avec vos p'tits joujoux cosmiques !

-

_**Troisième temple**_

**Kanon :** Bon ba on n'a qu'a lui faire disparaître la colonne abîmée direct, il va peut-être arrêter de glapir comme un perdu…

**Saga :** T'es sûr ?

**Kanon :** Meuh ouais !! Une de plus, une de moins, c'est pas ça qui empêchera la prochaine guerre sainte, hein…

**Saga :** Ouais, c'est vrai. Ensemble ?

**Les deux :** Another Dimension !!

-

_**Premier temple**_

Mü, hors de lui, attendant l'arrivée des deux coupables, voit tout à coup avec horreur s'ouvrir une brèche dimensionnelle juste à côté de lui ! Il n'a que le temps de se téléporter en catastrophe pour voir se faire engloutir dans le vide spatial, non pas la colonne, mais le temple du Bélier tout entier !

**Mü :** AAAARGHHH !! Espèces de _*CENSURÉ* _!!! Ramenez moi ma Maison immédiatement !!

-

_**Troisième temple**_

**Kanon :** Oups, c'était un poil trop puissant…

**Saga :** Ou pas assez précis…

De loin, ils entendent Mü hurler « et plus vite que ça !! »

**Kanon :** On fait quoi ?

**Saga :** Ben on lui renvoie son tas de ruines, il va pas nous lâcher la grappe sinon… On a juste qu'à rouvrir la dimension, mais en mode régurgitation !

**Kanon :** T'es gore par moments… Bon, prêt ?

-

_**Premier temple… enfin, du moins l'emplacement supposé…**_

La faille dimensionnelle se rouvre, laissant apparaître le massif temple du Bélier… Puis la brèche se referme, et la bâtisse tombe au sol… Un peu trop violemment… Les colonnes vacillent, Mü, qui assiste à ce spectacle, se ronge les ongles vitesse lumière… Vacillant… vacillant… Et voilà le temple qui s'effondre de nouveau, et Mü qui s'évanouit !

-

_**Troisième temple**_

**Saga : **Oups, boulette…

-

_**Premier temple**_

Mü, aussitôt réveillé, et mû (marrant ça, Mü, mû… hum bref) mû par une terrible soif de meurtre sanglant, saute sur ses pieds et fonce vers le troisième temple, hurlant.

**Mü :** J'vais vous stardust revolutionner, Tic et Tac !!


	4. La dure réalité du voisinage acte 2

**Kanon** _(sentant le cosmos de Mü approcher) _: Saga !! L'ennemi arriiiive !!

**Saga** : Vite, barrons-nous ! Faut s'planquer ! Un endroit où on ne nous trouvera pas….

Une réflexion ultra-rapide s'ensuit, tandis que l'avancée du Bélier furieux se poursuit ! De grosses gouttes de sueur dégoulinent sur les visages de Saga et Kanon, quand tout à coup…

**Saga-Kanon** _(tilt !! en choeur)_ : La garçonnière du chef ! Vitesse lumière !

ZWIP !

Quelques courts instants plus tard, Mü entre en furie dans le temple des Gémeaux fraîchement déserté.

**Mü :** V'nez vous battre, les photocopies !! J'vais mettre vos têtes à l'entrée de mon temple, ça me calera les colonnes !

Et le Mouton enragé continue à trépigner et à boxer dans le vide…

*

**********

*

Le mont étoilé, Star Hill, est un endroit sacré entre tous. C'est là que, génération après génération, tous les Grands Popes se succédant vont interroger les étoiles, et tenter de décrypter l'avenir. Il est dit que c'est l'endroit, sur toute l'île sacrée, où le ciel est le plus proche de la terre, et où seul le Grand Pope est autorisé à se rendre… Et voilà justement l'estimé souverain du sanctuaire, Sion du Bélier, qui arrive en ces lieux saints, à pas lents.

**Sion :** Y a vraiment qu'ici que j'peux lire mon journal tranquille…

C'est alors qu'allant s'installer dans son vieux rocking-chair refilé généreusement par la précédente incarnation de Poséidon, le Grand Pope remarque un mouvement derrière l'autel. Avec un soupir et un gros grincement d'articulations, il se lève en gémissant, prêt à chasser la quelconque bestiole qui se serait introduite ici… Quand soudain…

**Sion :** Nan mais c'est quoi ce box ?? On a plus la paix nulle part ou quoi ?? Qu'est ce que vous foutez là, les jumeaux ???

**Saga :** Rah, soyez cool quoi… On est en planque…

**Sion :** En planque ?? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ENCORE ?

**Kanon :** C'est Mü qui veut nous... Aieuh !!

**Saga** _(après avoir filé une claque sur le crâne de Kanon pour le faire taire)_ : C'est Mü qui nous cherche, on... on joue à cache-cache, huhuhu, alors...

**Sion :** Vous êtes des chevaliers, vous avez rien d'autre à fou*** que de jouer à des jeux débiles niveau mater' ??

**Kanon :** Ben c'est plutôt calme ces temps ci…

**Saga :** Oui, vous comprenez …

**Sion :** Nan, j'veux plus rien comprendre, et vous dégagez de ma garçonnière ou sinon j'vous envoie aux 5 pics avec le vieux !

**Saga :** Aux 5 pics avec le vieux.. Heu… ( à Kanon ) On dégage ?

**Kanon :** Ben t'as envie d'aller changer les alèzes du vieux toi ?

**Saga :** T'as raison mon frère ! Vitesse lumière !

ZWIP !

**Sion**_ (enfin seul)_ : J'y crois pas, enfin la paix !! Grâce soit rendue à Athé.. Heu.. Bon bref…

Sion s'assoit donc dans un coin, tranquillement, avant de déplier son journal…

**Sion :** BEUH ???

… enfin… l'unique feuille de son journal.

**Sion :** Mais c'est quoi c'délire avec mes journaux ?? _(il se met à bramer en direction de la route des douze maisons)_ Que le fils de Lionnet qui fait maigrir mon journal pire qu'Ally McBeal vienne immédiatement rendre compte de ses méfaits, et plus vite que ça !!

*

**********

*

Dans la onzième Maison règne en maître le Seigneur des Glaces, le majestueux chevalier d'or du Verseau, Camus. Son univers est fait de gel éternel, son honneur, sa loyauté sont aussi purs que la neige qui s'étend en un tapis immaculé partout ou son pas fier se porte. Et il s'avère qu'aujourd'hui, Camus s'ennuie copieusement.

Ben oui, la glace éternelle, une fois que c'est créé, ben y a plus rien à faire avec, à part attendre que ça fonde.

Heureusement pour lui, Camus a, dans le sanctuaire, un ami à la vie à la mort, Milo du Scorpion. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il quitte le temple par l'entrée afin de se rendre à la huitième Maison. Mais alors qu'il arrive en vue de la demeure du Capricorne, il se tape le front du plat de la main.

**Camus :** Naaan ! Comment j'ai pu oublier !! Il m'en parle depuis une semaine ! C'est Grèce/Angleterre aujourd'hui !

Camus fait demi-tour, montant rapidement, le regard levé par intermittences vers son but, le palais du Grand Pope, où Milo doit se trouver, vu qu'il n'y a pas de transmission TV dans les temples.

Etant un chevalier d'or en pleine possession de ses moyens, il atteint bientôt le dernier temple, la Maison des Poissons, dont le/la gardien(ne) se dresse fier(e) et altier(e)…-

**Aphro :** OK, stop stop. Alors j'annonce d'entrée : je vais pas supporter ça longtemps, la prochaine fois que j'vois un (e) je tape une crise et que celui qui doute de mon intense virilité se pointe ici que j'lui apprenne la vie pigé ?

_(Arf…)_

Camus arrivera donc à hauteur du douzième temple, intercepté ici par son viril gardien (sic).

**Aphro :** 'ahu…héfufé ? Hu'ahou ?

**Camus :** Hein ?

**Aphro :** Euté hemanhé ouhuha…

**Camus** _( une légère goutte se profile sur sa tempe)_ : Aphro, enlève cette rose de ta bouche…

**Aphro :** huhigol…Euher ouha édihihi'é ha…

**Camus :** Quoi ?? Nan là je t'assure t'es pas au point, là…

**Aphro** _(retire la rose de sa bouche, pas content)_ : J'ai dit que je perdrais toute ma crédibilité ! J'en ai marre ! Vous faites rien qu'à essayer de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

**Camus :** Ah oui mais en fait je voulais juste passer, moi…

**Aphro** _(ne l'écoute même pas)_ : Oui oui, c'est ça, mais un jour vous allez voir c'que vous allez voir ! De toute façon vous êtes tous nuls ! Déjà quand je suis arrivé dans ce sanctuaire, j'me rappelle, en plus soit dit au passage j'avais offert un rosier à Aldébaran et tout le monde le prend pour un paillasson, et le souci c'est que vous n'avez aucune classe, ça je m'en suis rendu compte tout de suite, t'as qu'à voir la fois où…

A ce stade , Camus se voit, dans un flash cauchemardesque, au cœur des tribulations sans fin de la vie d'Aphro en quinze tomes, sans aucun espoir d'arrêter le débit presque kikiesque qui, avouons-le, dévoile subtilement la nature hystérique du chevalier des Poissons…

**Aphro :** Qu'ouis-je ??

_(Rien, rien..)_

**Camus** _(dépose les armes)_ : Ooooh et pis mirde, j'irai plus tard…

Et le voilà qui fait demi-tour, redescendant vers sa Maison, alors qu'Aphrodite continue à jacter en solo…


	5. La dure réalité du voisinage acte 3

Le chevalier du Sagittaire, le vaillant guerrier sacré pourvu de la Flèche de la Justice, est un homme droit et d'une loyauté sans faille. Il porte également avec fierté ses yeux attendris sur le courageux chevalier du Lion, qui est son jeune frère, et qu'il a lui-même entraîné durement avec patience et passion. Mais pour le moment, Aioros s'adonne à l'une de ses occupations favorites : il astique le métal doré de son armure, comme chaque jour à la même heure. Aioros est méticuleux.

Tout à coup, un grincement épouvantable retentit, quelque chose d'horrible, comme le crissement d'une fourchette sur une assiette, un bruit qui lui fait dresser poils et cheveux d'un seul coup, et, horreur des horreurs, des cris humains, des cris de détresse, accompagnent la chose !!

N'écoutant que son courage, Aioros lâche sa peau de chamois...

**Shura : **Dis !

... et sa bouteille de Brill'Armure encore au quart pleine, et tend suicidairement l'oreille pour situer la source de ce raffut inhumain… Il se fige.

**Aioros :** Maimaimais… Ce truc est dans MON temple !!

Aioros, n'écoutant que son courage, se précipite au secours de la victime qu'on entend encore faiblement, et de ce qu'il imagine comme le plus effroyable des monstres… Quelle créature sortie du chaos peut émettre des bruits semblable ?? Au fur et à mesure qu'il avance, il identifie la source des geignements presque éteints : Shura !! Parvenant finalement devant une porte au fond de son temple – ses quartiers privés comme dirait Saga , il l'ouvre d'un coup sec ! Aioros n'a que le temps d'aperçevoir Shura qui se tord de douleur par terre, semblant à demi conscient, avant que son propre cerveau ne se mette à envoyer des ondes de détresse à travers tout son corps…

La douleur est indescriptible, le vaillant chevalier du Sagittaire tombe à genoux, se tenant la tête, les jambes coupées. Il peut à peine réfléchir, tant l'impression qu'on lui perce le crâne à coup d'aiguille à tricoter est puissante… Il lève une main… Va-t-il lancer une attaque contre l'implacable ennemi qui se dresse devant lui ? Le voilà qui tombe à plat ventre, rampant, alors que la souffrance s'insinue fielleusement dans ses veines… Il avance ainsi, les yeux étroitement fermés pour essayer d'annihiler la douleur, lorsqu'il percute un objet mou et tiède… Ouvrant les yeux à demi, une exclamation s'échappe de sa gorge serrée devant le corps inanimé qu'il contemple.

**Aioros :** Marine ! Non !! Toi aussi, tu as succombé ! Shura, Marine, je vous sauverai, mes amis !

Aioros continue sa reptation, il gagne du terrain, mais plus il avance, plus ses mouvements se font difficiles et plus la douleur est intense… Finalement il parvient à son but, tendant une main si tremblante qu'il peine à saisir ce qu'il vise… Finalement ses doigts se referment autour du fil électrique et l'arrache de la prise. Pendant encore quelques instants, bien que fortement atténués, les épouvantables crissements inhumains perdurent, puis…

**Aiolia**_ (s'arrête de chanter et secoue le micro)_ : Ben merde, ça marche plus !

Aioros s'effondre au sol, essayant de retrouver son souffle, tandis qu'Aiolia se tourne vers lui.

**Aiolia :** Aioros, tu faich', mon frère !! Pourquoi que t'as débranché la console ?? J'faisais un super carton !

**Aioros :** Je croyais que le Grand Pope t'avait interdit de jouer à Karaoké Simulation depuis le jour où t'as pété toutes ses vitres ?? C'est pour ça que j'te l'ai confisqué !

**Aiolia : **Ouais maiheu c'est Shura… Il met en doute mes capacités à Dark World Warrior !

**Aioros :** Ben c'est moi qui te passe tes niveaux, aussi…

**Aiolia** _(poursuit sans l'écouter)_ : Alors j'lui ai dit que j'déchirais tout à Karaoké Simulation III !

**Aioros :** Ah ça, pour déchirer… Mon pauvre cerveau ressemble à ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette quand DM organise des dîners, et j'ose même pas imaginer ceux de Shura et de Marine… Au fait, elle fout quoi ici, Marine ??

**Marine :** J'sais plus…

Marine se relève vacillante et se tire aussi vite que ses jambes tremblantes le lui permettent.

**Marine :** … mais j'me casse !

Et elle sort du temple, suivie de peu par Shura qui a également retrouvé ses esprits.

**Aioros** _(à Aiolia)_ : Et toi, tu touches plus un seul micro, capice ??

**Aiolia** _(boudeur) _: Marre… Chuis incompris…

*

************

*

Le second temple est aussi majestueux et massif que l'homme qui en a la garde… L'imposant Aldébaran, loyal et puissant, semblant sculpté par la main d'un dieu à l'image de son signe, le Taureau. Sa fougue ne se déchaîne impitoyablement que lorsque quelque impudent ennemi se hasarde à fouler le sol sacré de son temple… Mais pour le moment, Tout est tranquille, et Aldébaran quitte l'abri de la seconde Maison, s'accordant un moment de plénitude, assis comme à son habitude sur les marches. A ses côtés se dresse lamentablement ce qui pourrait ressembler vaguement, de loin et dans le noir, à un rosier rabougri. Aldébaran soigne cette plante avec plus ou moins de chance depuis bien longtemps, malgré le peu de cas que font les autres chevaliers de ce cadeau qui lui fut fait à une période lointaine. Le rosier quant à lui semble plus survivant que vivant.

Plongé dans ces pensées, Aldébaran lève les yeux vers une silhouette qui approche de son temple, prêt à se dresser contre l'adversité… Mais il reste finalement assis, ayant reconnu l'arrivant, un jeune garçon qui, le regard absent, marmonne sans cesse d'un air hébété « mon armure… j'veux mon armure… mon armure… donnez moi mon armure…. »

De mémoire de chevalier, nul n'a pu tirer de ce jeune aspirant autre chose que cette mélopée. Néanmoins, Aldébaran le salue aimablement.

**Aldé:** Bonjour, Argoll.

**Argoll **_(passant à coté de lui) _: Mon armure… donnez moi mon armure…

**Aldé** _(goutte sur la tempe)_ : Eh bé…

Et le voilà à nouveau seul, regardant l'horizon, et baissant de temps en temps les yeux sur le temple de Mü. Il aperçoit Kiki sur le toit, mais aucun signe du chevalier d'or. Et tout à coup, le sentiment que quelque chose va lui tomber dessus le prend à la gorge….


	6. La dure réalité du voisinage acte 4

_Toujours inspiré de la communauté nvs._

_Un chapitre dédié à deux joueurs du NvS : Jérôme qui fut un splendide Aldébaran, et au regretté Romu, qui incarna Mü comme personne._

_Souvenir ému au temple du Bélier, qui, comme dans la fic, ne restait jamais debout plus de quelques jours.  
_

* * *

C'est d'abord un drôle de bruit qui alerte notre Taureau. Zwiiii… Faible puis en plus en plus puissant.

**Aldé :** Beuh ?? Un moustique ??

Puis au bout d'un moment (une fois la connexion neuronale établie quoi), il envisage de lever la tête… à temps pour voir une espèce de projectile circulaire enflammé se diriger droit sur lui.

**Aldé :** AAAhh !! Le soleil se casse la tronche !!!

La PETITE météorite, d'un diamètre égal à celui à celui du cerveau d'un chevalier moyen, finit par écraser, non sur Aldébaran, mais sur le malheureux rosier qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, celui-ci s'enflammant aussi rapidement que les réflexes de son propriétaire (pour une fois), qui se met aussitôt à bramer.

**Aldé :** Ah !! Au feu !!

Ces cris de détresse alertent aussitôt Mü, qui redescendait de mauvaise humeur du temple des Gémeaux.

**Mü :** Au feu ?? Et merde !! Au feu !!! Au feu !!

Et le voilà qui se met à cavaler à travers la Maison du Taureau en hurlant :

**Mü :** Au feu ! STARLIGHT EXTINCTEUR !!

A peine quelques temples plus haut, Camus qui, à défaut de visiter Milo bloqué devant son match de foot, s'était décidé à aller geler la plage pour s'occuper, perçoit les bêlements de Mü.

**Camus :** Au feu ?? Le temple de Mü est en feu ?! Visons bien !! Diamond Dust !!!

Au même moment, devant le temple du Taureau.

**Aldé :** Mais Müüü ! Arrête de piétiner mon rosier !!

**Mü :** J'arrête l'incendie ! Ca, j'te fiche mon billet que c'est une retombée de l'attaque des jumeaux et...

Mü n'achèvera jamais sa phrase. Un froid glacial l'alerte, et il lève la tête, aperçevant en un éclair la poussière de diamant en provenance des temples suivants et se dirigeant… droit vers le sien !!

**Mü :** Argh ! Noon !! Crystal Wall !!

...Et voilà Mü qui élève un mur de cristal devant lui, se bloquant lui-même la route, sous le regard dépassé d'Aldé. Et tandis que son maître se débarasse comme il peut de son Crystal Wall, au niveau du premier temple, Kiki, sur le toit, n'a que le temps de prononcer les premiers sons du« Aaaah !! » qu'il préparait avant d'être recouvert, ainsi que le temple, par une épaisse couche de neige.

**Aldé :** ton disciple !!!

**Mü :** MON TEMPLE !!!

**Camus **_(arrivant tout fier)_ : J'ai encore sauvé la situation ?

Aldébaran n'a pas le temps d'empêcher l'agression. Mü se jette sur Camus, le renversant à coup de baffes.

**Mü :** HARGN !!!

**Camus :** Aiieuuuh !! Maiiiis !! T_T

**Mü :** J'vais t'apprendre, moi, à enneiger tout le monde !

Camus se débat, allongé par terre avec Mü à califourchon, en train de lui retourner claque sur claque, jusqu'à ce que finalement Aldébaran se penche, attrapant Mü d'une main et Camus de l'autre (mais qu'il est fort cet Aldé).

**Aldé :** C'est pas bientôt fini oui ?? J'ai un problème de rosier moi, alors toi le cryogénique, tu te casses par la sortie, et toi le mouton enragé, par l'entrée, et vous me foutez la paix !

**Camus :** Ron majestueux Taureau, range ta douceur et laisse ressortir ton agressivité…

**Mü :** Ouais !! Euh… ''O_o ????? attends voir là…

Finalement Aldébaran balance l'un et l'autre hors de sa Maison et va se pencher sur son ro… enfin, sur le petit tas de branchettes ecrasé, brûlé et piétiné…

**Aldé :** Arf… Ben au moins, là, c'est réglé… Voyons voir, où j'ai bien pu ranger ce rosier en plastique ??

*

*********

*

Lieu de mystère… Lieu de paix… Calme et sérénité. Le sixième temple est celui de la Vierge. Son gardien possède en lui des secrets que l'humanité ignore… Shaka ! Celui que l'on dit le plus proche des dieux… Etre unique, dont la destinée s'élance en des sphères que nul ne peut comprendre… Depuis son plus jeune âge, Shaka converse quotidiennement avec le divin Bouddha.

**Shaka :** Et même en heures pleines ! J'ai un bon forfait.

Un calme plus intense encore que d'habitude règne dans la Maison de la Vierge… Comme tous les matins d'ailleurs : Shaka ne se lève jamais avant midi. Les chevaliers passent donc avec entrain son temple, et justement, voici une jeune fille à l'allure décidée qui s'y engage.

La fierté émane d'elle comme une seconde aura, et si son visage est recouvert d'un masque on peut tout de même deviner que ses traits magnifiques sont emplis de noblesse. Shina, fougueuse et heu… caractérielle… Shina aux cheveux couleur menthe à l'eau, qui ne pense qu'à honorer son statut et l'armure qui fait d'elle un courageux et loyal chevalier d'Athéna.

De son pas altier, elle s'avance sans peur. Mais alors qu'elle a atteint le centre de la Maison, une voix retentissante, d'une grandeur et d'une magnificence difficilement descriptibles avec notre vocabulaire humain s'élève.

**La voix :** Que fais tu en mon temple ?

Shina s'arrête, lève les yeux vers le plafond du temple.

**Shina** _(très calme)_ : C'est pas ton temple !

**La voix :** Oh et pis crotte, après tout c'est pas mon boulot hein. Shaka, lève toi grosse flemmasse, c'est la dernière fois que j'te remplace !

**Shaka **_(apparaissant, le visage ensommeillé et son élocution entrecoupée de baillements) _: Ok ok, je viens… _(un signe vers le plafond)_ Merci Bouddha, vieille branche, j'te l'revaudrai… !

**La voix :** Ouais ouais… allez, à pluche !!

**Shaka** _(à Shina)_ : Qu'essss tu..- _(baillement)_… Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

**Shina : **Rien… J'veux juste passer pour aller chercher Deathmask, on doit s'entrainer ensemble, il est chez l'Pope.

**Shaka** _(l'écoute d'un air follement intéressé tout en baillant à nouveau) _: Ben vas y passe…

Shina le remercie d'un gracieux mais décidé mouvement de tête, et s'éloigne.

**Shaka** _(resté seul) _: Bon.. ba c'est pas le tout, mais je vais faire une tite sieste… A chaque jour suffit sa peine !


	7. La dure réalité du voisinage acte 5

Il est un endroit dans le sanctuaire que peu de gens connaissent. Il n'a pas un caractère sacré, mais il est d'une importance non négligeable. Il s'agit d'une vaste pièce, au sol et aux colonnes de marbres, les étagères murales supportant toutes sortes d'ouvrages et de dossiers. Il s'agit du bureau administratif du Grand Pope.

Les chevaliers n'y ont habituellement pas accès, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, comme par exemple l'inquiétant chevalier du Cancer, qui est actuellement sur les lieux. Dans son visage aux traits durs et figés brillent deux saphirs glacés, prunelles perçantes dans lesquels brille une lueur froide… DeathMask, le chevalier sombre, à l'effroyable aura, détentrice de la même angoisse, de la même atmosphère que celle régnant sur le monde des morts… DeathMask, qui dissimule en lui les secrets des abîmes infernaux dont il manipule les portes… est pour l'heure au téléphone.

**DM :** _(air sérieux de businessman)_ Oui, oui… donc pour combien de jours ? Oui, bien… Quel est le titre ? « Le Retour de la Vengeance des Asticots Mutants »… Oui, bien… _(prend des notes)_ très bien, je vois… Tout à fait…

Mais c'est alors qu'il est interrompu par une exclamation retentissante.

**La voix :** Ouaiiiiis !! On va y arriver !! Vas y !! Cours !!

DeathMask, agacé, relève la tête et fixe d'un regard des plus menaçants le deuxième occupant des lieux. En effet, à l'autre bout de la pièce, vêtu de son armure brillante de mille feux, se trouve le fier chevalier du Scorpion, scotché devant la télévision du Grand Pope, une bouteille de bière dans une main et un fanion dans l'autre… Le casque doré en forme de scorpion se trouve à côté de lui, sur le canapé où il est avachi, puisque sur ses cheveux bleutés se trouve enfoncée… une casquette passée à l'effigie de l'équipe de football de Trifouillos les Oios (équipe grecque bien connue, n'est ce pas), laquelle jure atrocement avec le sublime métal doré de la protection sacrée qui le vêt.

Milo absorbé, ne perçoit pas le regard de DeathMask, alors qu'il s'énerve sur les touches de la télécommande en beuglant « Y a faute ! Y a faute ! Bande de CENSURÉ !! », jusqu'au moment où le regard du Cancer s'accentue, brillant d'une terreur glacée… Mais Milo ne le regarde pas.

**DM**_(une main sur l'écouteur)_ : Milo, tu vas pas la boucler ??

**Milo :** Buuut !! Ouaiiiiiiis !! Ah mirde, c'est pas nous qu'on a marqué… Heu… Houu ! Y a triiiche !!

**DM :** MILO !

**Milo** _(à DM)_ : Ouais ouais… Pff… (_baissant le son de la télé d'un degré)_

DeathMask reprend alors sa conversation téléphonique.

**DM : **Oui, donc vous pouvez venir à partir de jeudi, ah non pas jeudi, j'ai entraînement. Vendredi ? Parfait, et le premier versement demain, très bien…

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître la sublime Shina. Derrière elle, on peut aperçevoir rapidement un garde qui s'enfuit dans les couloirs en criant « C'est pas moi qu'ait trafiqué vot'journal !! » et, une seconde après, le Grand Pope, courant derrière le garde aussi vite que son grand âge le lui permet, brandissant le sceptre d'Athéna, et hurlant « Tu vas t'prendre des coups d'Nikè !! »

Shina entre dans la salle de son pas altier, accordant un bref regard à Milo qui gesticule sur son fauteuil, agitant son ptit fanion, et se dirige vers DeathMask.

**Shina :** Hé, DM, on devait pas s'entraîner ensemble ?? Une heure que je t'attends à l'arène !

DeathMask tourne son regard perçant sur la jeune femme aux cheveux couleur menthe à l'eau.

**DM :** Hein ?

**Shina :** L'entraînement !!

**DM** _(au téléphone)_ : Un instant… _(s'adressant à Shina) _T'es aux pièces ?? Tu vois pas que je traite là ??

**Shina :** Ben dépêche toi !

**DM :** Nan mais j'hallucine… _(au téléphone)_ Oui hum, nous disions… Vendredi ? Oui ? Bien, et donc le premier versement demain, pour une location d'une semaine… Oh oui, c'est très propre, y a à peine quelques âmes qui traînent, mais vous ne serez pas dérangés... C'est cela, à vendredi !

Et DeathMask raccroche, une expression satisfaite flottant sur le visage.

**Shina :** Tu prépares quoi ?

**DM :** Trois fois rien, j'louais un coin tranquille pour un tournage de cinéma.

**Shina :** Un tournage de cinéquoi ?

_(Ben oui hein … Le sanctuaire c'est le trou du c** du monde…Y a même pas l'eau courante… Sauf dans les thermes du Grand Pope)_

**DM :** Non, rien d'important. On y va.

**Shina** _(un geste vers Milo qui s'agite toujours sur son canapé en bramant « droit au but !! »)_ Et lui ?

**DM :** Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut. _(avançant vers la porte)_ OUAPPP !!

Et voilà le terrifiant chevalier du Cancer qui s'éclate joyeusement contre le mur après avoir glissé sur une bouteille de bière vide qui traînait là…

**DM **_(sonné, avec des petits crabes qui tournoient autour de sa tête, complètement dans les vapes, il a un air absent-abruti qui ferait passer les meilleurs jours de Misty pour une vaste plaisanterie)_ : Gaaa…

**Milo** _(dans son trip)_ : BUUUUT !! Arf, j'vérifie… Si, c'est pour nous !! OUAIIIS !!

**Sion** _(dans le couloir, qui court de nouveau derrière le garde, en sens inverse)_ : Ici !!

Shina contemple la scène, alors que sur le côté de son masqué et néanmoins gracieux visage se dessine l'ombre d'une gigantesque goutte façon manga…

**Shina :** Je me demande si j'ai pas fait une connerie en signant chez Athéna, moi…


	8. La dure réalité du voisinage acte 6

La Grande Salle du non moins grand Pope est un endroit vaste, majestueuse et pourtant empreinte d'une intense solennité. C'est l'endroit où le souverain du sanctuaire sacré, représentant terrestre de la déesse Athéna, reçoit avec bienveillance ceux qui lui demandent audience… Ou qu'il convoque les individus avec lesquels il souhaite s'entretenir. Et justement, le Grand Pope, se trouve actuellement assis sur le trône surélevé, devant les massives tentures qui dissimulent aux yeux de tous le lieu de repos de la déesse… C'est d'une voix grave qu'il s'adresse à celui qu'il a appelé à lui, les vibrations de sa voix se répercutant sur les massives colonnes de marbre.

**Sion :** Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici. Je t'avais confié une mission secrète de la plus haute importance. L'as tu remplie avec succès ?

**Kiki** _(encore un peu humide du fait de son engloutissement sous la neige camusienne)_ : Oui chef !

**Sion : **Appelle moi Grand Pope, j'préfère. Je t'écoute ! QUI DONC est le traître infâme qui cherche, jour après jour, à me déstabiliser, s'en prenant ainsi au cœur même du domaine sacré d'Athéna ?

**Kiki :** Une seconde… Vous avez bien dit que si j'démasquais le coupable, vous me diriez qui sont mes parents, hein ?

**Sion :** Ouais ouais… Alors, c'est qui le saligaud que j'vais expédier à la prison du Cap Su.. Heu enfin je veux dire, que je vais gentiment admonester ?

**Kiki :** Ben en fait c'est un peu Aiolia, un peu le Vieux Maître, un peu Milo, un peu DM, un peu Aphrodite et un peu maître Mü.

**Sion :** QUOI ?? Mon propre disciple est dans le coup ?? Et pourquoi dis tu « un peu », explique toi !?

**Kiki :** Bah, quand le facteur vient le matin, les gardes d'en bas prennent le courrier et le journal et le montent jusqu'ici… Pour ça ils passent les douze Maisons. Et alors à la première Maison, maître Mü prélève les pages de l'horoscope et la météo, parce que ça lui économise le temps de faire les prédictions, après DeathMask prend les faits divers et la rubrique nécrologique parce que ça l'amuse, Aiolia prend la partie des spectacles en disant qu'un jour il sera dedans, le Vieux Maître prend les mots croisés parce qu'il s'ennuie quand il part en week end devant sa cascade, Milo prend la page des sports pour suivre les scores et Aphrodite prend les pages beauté et forme pour s'tenir au courant. Bref tout ça, ben ça fait qu'arrivé en haut, le journal il a plus que la page de couverture.

**Sion :** Les sales petits _CENSURÉ_ !

**Kiki :** Bon alors, mes parents ?

**Sion :** Hein ?

**Kiki :** Vous avez dit que vous me diriez qui sont mes parents !

**Sion :** Ah ouais… _( à part)_ mais j'en sais rien moi… qui a bien pu engendrer le p'tit morpion… _( à Kiki)_ Je dois méditer, repasse plus tard.

**Kiki :** Ah non ! Vous avez promis !

**Sion :** Pffff… Heu… Ben ton père… Ton père c'est… heu… Mü ! Oui, c'est ça, c'est Mü !

**Kiki :** Hein !!! Vraiment ?!?

**Sion :** Oui ! C'est pour ça que t'as deux points sur l'front !

**Kiki :** Et ma mère ?

**Sion :** Heu… Ben ta mère… C'est Marine ! C'est pour ça que t'as une tignasse rousse !

**Kiki :** KWA !! Vous êtes sûr ??

**Sion :** Certain ! Mais c'est un grand secret, tu dois le garder pour toi ! Allez file maintenant !

**Kiki :** _(tout ému)_ Oui Grand Pope ! Merci Grand Pope !

Et Kiki quitte le palais, encore plus surexcité qu'à l'ordinaire.

*

*********

*

Quelques temples plus bas, Aiolia quitte la Maison du Sagittaire. Il marche d'un pas assuré vers la demeure suivante, celle du Capricorne. Son regard émeraude s'est fait décidé et, tel le Lion rugissant que représentent sa constellation et son armure, il avance.

**Aiolia :** _(marmonnant)_ On va voir si j'finirai pas par l'convaincre…

Il finit par aborder la dixième Maison où son gardien, Shura, tout juste rentré, se remet de ses émotions. En pénétrant les lieux, Aiolia a juste le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de Camus qui quitte le temple par la sortie. N'y prêtant que peu d'attention, il lance un appel.

**Aiolia :** Shuraaaa ! T'es lààà ??

**L'écho :** Là…là…

**Aiolia :** ??? ……..Làlàlààà… ^^'

La voix de Shura lui parvient alors, aussi coupante que sa redoutable attaque Excalibur.

**Shura :** Je suis là Aiolia !! Chante pas !! Je suis là !!

Le fier Lion se dirige alors Vers son compagnon d'armes, qu'il découvre affalé contre une colonne.

**Aiolia :** Ca v… Bah ?! qu'est ce que t'as sur la tête ?

**Shura :** Une poche de glace que Camus vient de me faire…

**Aiolia :** Pourquoi ?

**Shura :** Je me traîne un mal de tête effroyable (_se retenant d'ajouter « qui au moins m'apprendra à pas rester dans les parages quand tu chantes »)_… tu m'veux quoi ?

Alors qu'Aiolia ouvre la bouche pour répondre, une boule de nerfs arrive à grande vitesse dans l'enceinte du temple, se mettant à sautiller en babillant d'une manière infernale, ce qui a pour effet de faire gémir Shura.

**Shura :** Ma tête ! ma tête !

**Aiolia :** Du calme Kiki !! Tu viens d'où comme ça ?

**Kiki :** De chez l'pope…

**Aiolia :** Ah ben justement, j'y allais…

**Kiki : **_(pensant au journal du Pope) _J'sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

**Aiolia :** Pourquoi ?

**Kiki :** Heu.. Il est pas de bonne humeur. T'y vas pour quoi ?

**Aiolia :**_ (se redressant fièrement) _Pour qu'il revoie sa décision m'interdisant de m'exprimer par le chant !

Aussitôt, reprise des gémissements du Capricorne.

**Shura :** _(leitmotiv)_ Ma tête… ma tête…

**Kiki :** _(à Aiolia)_ Ben tu devrais attendre… Bon ben, j'vais voir maître Mü moi ! Y a rien qui vaut la famille !

**Aiolia :** La famille ? Mü a enfin admis qu'il était ta mère ? Mouarf mouarf mouarf _(gros rire gras)_

**Kiki :** Mais naaan ! Lui, c'est mon père ! Oups… Je devais pas l'dire…

**Aiolia :** _(ouvrant de grands yeux )_ Hein ? Sérieux ?

**Kiki :** Sérieux plus-plus ! C'est l'pope qui l'a dit ! Mais faut rien dire, c'est un secret !

**Aiolia :** Nannn… T'as entendu ça Shura ?

**Shura :** _(qui se tient toujours la tête)_ Oui oui…

**Aiolia :** Il cache bien son jeu le Mu !! Mais… mais alors… C'est qui ta mère ?

**Kiki :** Ben, j'sais pas si j'peux le dire…

**Aiolia :** Allez… T'en as trop dit !

**Kiki :** _(air de conspirateur) _D'accord… Mais faudra rien dire, hein ?

**Aiolia :** Oui oui, allez dis !

**Kiki :** Ma mère, c'est Marine !

**Aiolia :** QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

Pour le coup, Shura en oublie ses céphalées.

**Shura :** T'es sûr de ça ??

**Kiki :** Ouais ! C'est l'pope qui me l'a-

**Aiolia :** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! _(s'évanouit)_

**Kiki :** ???

Shura rattrape le Lion in extremis, tandis que Kiki n'en peut plus d'écarquiller les yeux.

**Kiki :** Ben il est émotif …

**Shura :** Heu… C'est que … Marine et lui… Enfin tu comprendras quand tu s'ras grand… Allez, file !

**Kiki :** Bon ! Au revoir Shura ! Au revoir Aiolia !

**Shura :** Salut Kiki…

**Aiolia :** _(sous le choc)_ cui cui cui…


End file.
